


whipped (cream)

by eddiefuckinkaspbrak



Series: Checkmate [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Coffee Shops, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex Toys, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiefuckinkaspbrak/pseuds/eddiefuckinkaspbrak
Summary: a meeting at a coffee shop. another session. what could go wrong?





	whipped (cream)

**Author's Note:**

> part two to my checkmate series! Be sure to check out the first part before diving head first into this one! Enjoy!

Richie waited in the back room until Eddie was long gone before sticking his head out to meet a smirking Beverly Marsh. He rolled his eyes a little and leaned his elbows on the desk, sitting his chin on top as he watched her carefully. “What’s so funny Miss Marsh?” He asked and Bev rolled her eyes. 

“You know what’s funny Mr Tozier,” she replied, turning back to the computer for a brief moment. “We had four other available doms for Eddie to spend the evening with and yet...you decided on being with him yourself. Something you have never done since we opened this club.”

Blinking, Richie stepped back and held his hands up, the smile still on his lips, “I’ve never wanted to because I’ve never seen anyone that I was interested in. Eddie however...damn.” Richie sighed as he thought back to the boy, how soft his skin was, how willing he was to give himself over to Richie completely.

Bev opened her mouth to say something else, but she was interrupted by the ringing of Richie’s cellphone, which was sitting on the desk. He sighed, picking it up and he sent Bev an apologetic look before he stepped outside into the hallway, answering the call. 

“Richie Tozier speaking.”

“Richie, it’s Stan, just a quick question…” As Stan started talking and Richie zoned out for a moment, staring down the hall at the rooms that were more than likely occupied.

The club, the BDSM club, isn’t the only club that Richie owned in the city, or even outside of the city. It was a small club in downtown New York that his father opened in his youth that built the Tozier Empire. Then, when he was twenty-one, his dad had passed away of a sudden heart attack, leaving all the clubs he had opened in the city for Richie to manage. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy his job, because he did, and he had met many wonderful people thanks to it. Sometimes, Richie just wished he had the chance to finish college, and even go on to focus on comedy, his true passion. He also hated the fact that he was still alone and single, even at twenty-five. 

His thoughts drifted back to Eddie, and how alive he made him feel for the first time in so long...

“So what do you think?” Stan asked down the line and Richie sighed, breaking out of his thoughts as he turned his attention back to the phone call.

“I think bringing live bands to ‘Mic Drop’ is a great idea. It brings something new to the table and might bring in some new customers,” Richie smiled. “Go ahead and book whoever you think might be good and call me later okay?”

After a few more minutes on the phone with Stan, discussing other options for a few of the other clubs, he hung up and returned to Bev. “I think I’m going to head home for the night and you should to.” He grabbed his coat and pulled it on. 

“I’ll be leaving soon Rich, don’t you worry about me. I’ll see you around?” Bev asked and Richie nodded, blowing her a kiss as he left the club and stepped out into the street.

As he walked home, Richie’s thoughts were filled with nothing but Eddie Kaspbrak. He hadn’t even gotten the chance to see what his eyes looked like behind the blindfold, but god, did he imagine they were the most beautiful thing to ever grace the earth. He smiled to the doorman as he stepped into his apartment building and headed up to his room. 

He fell asleep dreaming of Eddie, and Eddie alone. 

* * * * *

“A caramel macchiato please, medium,” Richie ordered as he stepped towards the counter of his favourite coffee shop. He was heading to his mom’s place to surprise her for lunch, but he needed his daily dose of coffee to get him through the day. 

The barista smiled, already scribbling his name onto the cup, knowing his order off by heart by now. He paid with his phone and stepped to the side, over to the waiting bar and chose that moment to look around the shop. 

He was oh so glad he did, because sitting in one of the tables just a few feet away from the bar, was none other than Eddie Kaspbrak himself. Immediately, Richie’s cheeks turned a light red and so began his inner turmoil of if he should approach the boy or not. 

“Your drink,” the barista interrupted him and Richie turned around, taking his drink with a smile and a thanks. He quickly turned back around, breathing a sigh of relief that Eddie was still sitting there, sipping on his drink and reading a book.

“Fuck it,” Richie breathed and moved away from the bar, each step bring him closer and closer to Eddie. When he reached the other boy, he cleared his throat, causing him to look up. As their eyes met, Richie felt his stomach flip as he realised he was right, Eddie’s eyes  _ were  _ the most beautiful thing to ever grace the earth. “Hi um, can I sit here? All the other tables are taken.”

Eddie blinked back at him, tilting his head to the side as he was trying to figure something out before he nodded and gestured to the chair, “Sure, yeah.” He slowly turned back to the book, but still continued to glance at Richie every so often. “Excuse me, do I know you?”

Richie froze up for a second and he tried to think of a good enough comeback. He wasn’t ready for Eddie to know who he was, just yet. It completely defeated the purpose of the blindfold. He shook his head, “I think I’d remember such a cute face if we’d met before,” he winked and grinned as Eddie’s cheeks flushed red. 

“Sorry uh,” Eddie swallowed and turned to his drink, “I just- there is something about you that seemed familiar that’s all,” he muttered. 

With another smile, Richie leaned back in his seat, crossing his legs as he took a long sip of his coffee. “What’s your name cutie?” He asked and Eddie looked back up at him.

Realising that Richie wanted a conversation, Eddie sat his book down to give him his full attention. “Eddie, my name is Eddie. What’s yours?”

Richie froze again, because Eddie  _ knew _ his name. He swore internally and decided to lie, giving out his father’s name instead. “Went.”

“Went,” Eddie spoke, as though testing the name on his lips. “Suits you.” They both fell into a comfortable silence before Eddie spoke up again. “What do you do?” He asked. 

The question broke the awkwardness and they both got lost in conversation with one another, as though they had been friends for years...or maybe more than friends. Richie wasn’t imagining the chemistry that was brewing between them, the spark that had also been evident in the bedroom the night before. They were so caught up in each other, that Richie lost track of time, until he heard his phone pink with a message. 

He pulled the phone out of his pocket and almost swore at the time. It was well past lunchtime, which blew his surprise plans with his mother out of the window. He groaned and ran a hand through his hair, “I’m so sorry Eds-”

“Not my name,” Eddie bantered back, something they had fallen into in the past hour or so of them talking. 

Richie just laughed and winked. “Eddie. I’m so sorry. I need to go- I’m late for a meeting.”

Before Eddie could even reply, Richie was jumping out of his seat and rushing from the coffee shop. It wasn’t until he was jumping into a taxi that he realised he never even asked for Eddie’s number. Fuck. 

* * * * *

“Eddie I thought that sending you to that club last week was going to make you  _ less _ uptight?” Bill groaned as Eddie marched into their apartment once more. 

Eddie turned to his friend and blinked before he sighed, running a hand through his hair, “Bill...I just, I’m sorry.”

Bill just blinked and tilted his head to the side, “Why are you sorry? I thought you enjoyed yourself with...what was his name? Richie?”

“Yeah, his name was Richie,” Eddie smiled a little and sat down on the couch. “It’s just. Is it weird that they day after I have some really kinky sex with someone, I meet someone else at a coffee shop and just...click with them?” He asked. “I know I haven’t told you, so don’t give me that look. We’ve been meeting for coffee every day but...he never asks for my number so I don’t know if it’s going anywhere, you know?”

With a sigh, Bill sat his book down and motioned for Eddie to come sit next to him on the sofa. “Eddie, listen to me okay? If you have been flirting with a guy for a week, and that guy hasn’t asked for your number? You’re wasting your time.” 

Eddie blinked, the knowledge of what Bill was saying settling in his brain and he sighed, “I know- I just...he’s really funny, and he’s just my type and he makes me all flustered and just- I’m crushing okay?”

“You know what they say is the best way to get over a crush?” Bill asked, raising his eyebrow and Eddie shook his head. “Meaningles sex.” He finished. “Call the club, book a session with Richie, and forget all about your crush on coffeehouse guy. Okay?”

At first, Eddie was going to turn down Bill’s suggestion, but then he really thought about it. After his first session with Richie, the man had asked him not to touch himself until they saw each other again...and he hadn’t. Safe to say, Eddie was horny, really fucking horny. So he nodded his head in agreement. 

One phone call and a train ride later, he was standing outside the familiar neon sign of the club. This time, he didn’t pause outside for as long, walking into the reception, being greeted by Beverly. He didn’t have any paperwork to fill out, and was lead to the familiar room immediately. Before she left, Bev handed him the blindfold with a wink and closed the door. 

Eddie brushed his fingers over the fabric and wrapped it around his head, stripping down to his underwear and sitting on the bed, the nervous feeling from before back in his stomach, but also a feeling of excitement. He counted the seconds he was alone, and breathed out a sigh of relief when he heard the door open and close. 

“Well, well, well. I was beginning to think I’d never see you again cutie,” Richie spoke, his voice just as deep and intense as Eddie remembered it. He could hear him step closer to him, and the closer he got the more excited Eddie became. “Do you remember the rules?”

With a nod of his head, Richie leaned down and brushed his lips over the shell of Eddie’s ear, his hands planting on his thighs and making their way up to his underwear. “Y-Yes sir,” he breathed verbally, earning him a happy hum in response. 

“Good boy,” Richie breathed, moving his lips down Eddie’s jaw, just barely grazing the skin there. “I want to get a little more intense this session, nod if you agree.”

Eddie nodded without hesitation.

Richie’s hands were on his hips immediately, pushing him backwards onto the bed so he was laying completely on his back. Eddie let out a gasp of breath, his legs spreading almost automatically and he swallowed at Richie’s chuckle. “I’ll talk you through what I want to do to you okay?” Richie breathed and Eddie nodded. “First, I’m going to tie those pretty hands above your head, so scoot up a little gorgeous.”

Without a word, Eddie scrambled up the bed until his head was rested on one of the pillows there. He bit down on his lip as Richie gathered his wrists into his hands and wrapped them up in some silk before securing them above his head to the headboard. Puffs of breath escaped Eddie’s lips and he tested the bonds, whimpering as he was well and truly stuck. 

His thoughts turned back to Richie as he felt his fingers skim over his underwear, pulling them down over his ass and then his legs. A hum followed before he felt a pair of lips wrap around his head, making Eddie arch his hips off the bed and spread his legs even wider. 

“Oh, so eager aren’t you baby?” Richie teased and Eddie could picture the man smiling, even though he had no idea what he looked like. A hand was placed on his stomach, keeping Eddie firmly pressed into the bed and another whine left his lips. “Easy baby, I’m only just starting. I’m guessing you followed my rule of not touching yourself hm? You’re too desperate not to have done so.”

Eddie nodded his head again and gasped as those lips were wrapped around his tip once more, taking him all the way down and then back off with a pop, “Y-yes sir! Please?”

“Please what?” Richie asked, this time wrapping a hand around his already hard, and leaking, erection. The other hand was still pressing him into the bed, so he couldn’t even arch into Richie’s touch, no matter how much he wanted to. “You have to use your words, princess.”

“Pl-please touch me more,” Eddie managed to gasp out, his eyes rolling to the back of his head behind the blindfold. Fuck, he was never waiting this long to get laid again, it turned him into a desperate mess. “Please- I need you to touch me- I need to come!”

Richie chuckled at that, deeper than usual and it sent a shiver down Eddie’s spine. “You want to come baby?” He asked and Eddie nodded his head. “I’m sure I can arrange that, but let me tell you, if you come now I’ll keep going until I come.” He ran his fingers slowly up Eddie’s inner thighs. “And I’m planning on coming with my dick balls deep in your ass.”

“Oh god,” Eddie whined, trying to arch his back once more, only to be pushed back down, this time more firmer. “Please- please I- I’ll be good sir. Please let me come, I want it so badly.”

“Alright baby,” Richie cooed, pressing soft kisses to his inner thighs. “You asked for it.” With one more kiss to his skin, Richie was slipping off the bed and Eddie let out a gasp. “Don’t worry, I’m over here. Just getting some supplies.”

It was less than a minute before Richie was back, the bed dipping as he slipped back between Eddie’s still spread legs. With his sight gone, Eddie managed to use his other senses to his advantage, and bit his lip as he heard the lube cap open. He let out a shaky breath, letting his legs part even more. 

“Such a good boy,” Richie cooed, running a lubed finger over his hole, circling the rim of muscle teasingly for a few seconds before slowly pushing it in. Eddie hissed a little at the intrusion, as it had been so long since anything other than his own fingers had been up his ass. He relaxed though, settling back into the bed as Richie slowly pumped that one finger in and out of him, before added a second. 

“Shit-” Eddie gasped, tugging on the silk around his wrists for the first time that evening. “Oh- fuck sir,” he breathed. Richie started to move his fingers faster at that, and with his free hand he brought it up to Eddie’s nipple, tweaking the left before moving to the right. “Sir-”

Richie didn’t respond, instead he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with three, this time fucking them in and out at a steady pace, stretching Eddie open to the way he wanted him. It wasn’t until Richie slightly crooked his fingers that Eddie let out a scream, his whole body rising off the bed as complete unadulterated pleasure coursed through him. 

“Looks like I found it,” Richie laughed in his head, dark and deep before he repeated the motion, turning Eddie to nothing but putty on the bed. “Such a good boy, taking my fingers so well. You think you’re ready for more sweetheart?” He asked, nibbling on Eddie’s ear lobe. 

Fuck was Eddie ready for more. He was so ready for more. He nodded his head and Richie pulled back, tapping his hip. “Hm?” He mumbled, not sure what Richie was asking of him. 

“Turn over for me baby,” Richie breathed into his ear and Eddie felt his stomach swoop, rolling over onto his stomach and onto his knees, sticking his ass out for Richie. He grinned a little at the sharp inhale, followed by a gasp as Richie planted his hands on both his cheeks. “Fuck baby, so perfect.”

Eddie was a little proud at how out of breath Richie sounded, but he didn’t have time to think about it, as he felt something press against his hole and he groaned. “Oh fuck- sir,” he breathed and Richie just pressed a kiss to his lower back, sliding the toy all the way into his stretched asshole, causing him to bury his head into the pillow

If Eddie had been paying attention at that point, he would have realised the blindfold tied loosely around his eyes was losing its grip. He was too lost in pleasure however, as Richie flicked a button on the toy, sending vibrations all throughout his body. 

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Eddie moaned into the pillow, tears springing into his eyes as he felt his cock harden even more. If that was even possible. “Please sir- please fuck me with the toy- please let me come!”

Richie didn’t speak, instead he slowly started fucking the toy in and out of Eddie, causing the tip to press against his prostate with every thust forwards. The pace was picked up quickly, and soon Eddie was rocking back and forth in time with the toy, his mind fuzzy with the need to come, and come fast. 

“Come whenever you want, darling,” Richie breathed into Eddie’s ear and he let out a choked sob of pleasure. 

It was then, as he rocked forward, right on the cusp of orgasm, that Eddie registered that the blindfold was slipping from his eyes. Oh no no no. “S-sir-” He tried to gasp out, but was answered with one final thrust of the toy and he was coming, the blindfold slipping off of his eyes in the process and bunching up around his neck. 

It was a weird feeling, being overwhelmed with both pleasure and panic at the same time, and Eddie never wanted to feel it ever again. He kept his head buried into the pillow, panting as he came down from his high, his stomach twisting in fear of what was about to happen. 

The blindfold was meant to stay on. That was one of the only rules of the club, and he had gone and fucked it on the second session. 

“You okay ba-” Richie started, but his voice trailed off as he no doubt, realised the situation they were in. The blindfold, which Eddie thought had only slipped from his eyes, had in fact come completely undone as Richie pulled it from underneath him. “Shit.”

Eddie wanted to cry as his post-orgasm muddled brain tried to think of something to say, “I- I’ll keep my eyes closed...if you just untie me I’ll keep my eyes closed until you leave.”

“No-” Richie breathed, something that Eddie couldn’t place in his voice. It was softer, that was for sure, less dominant. Eddie swallowed. “No- no I don’t- it’s fine.”

Slowly, Richie moved up towards the headboard and undid the silk around Eddie’s wrists, letting them fall free. They were silent for a minute before Eddie broke the silence, his voice timid. “Do you want me to leave?”

“No,” Richie repeated himself. “No- I want...I want you to turn around.” He let out a shaky breath. “Before you do just- just know I wasn’t ready before okay? But- but this was maybe a sign that I am now.”

Eddie had no idea what Richie was talking about, but he wanted to find out. Slowly he sat up and rubbed his eyes, adjusting to the light and he turned around, the breath being knocked out of him as he settled on the man sitting across from him. 

“W-Went?” Eddie asked and Richie rubbed the back of his neck nervously, shaking his head.

“Fake name,” he admitted. “My name is RIchie, and well- I sort of own this place? This place and...a few other clubs in the area? Not all of them are like this though, some of them are just open mic or karaoke bars.” Richie was rambling, and Eddie’s head was spinning with all this new information. 

Eddie ran his hands through his hair before he let out a breath, a smile taking over his face, followed by a lighthearted laugh, “You- you have no idea how happy I am that it’s  _ you _ .” It didn’t even register that they were both very much naked, as Eddie sat up. “I- I wasn’t imagining our connection right? At the coffee shop.”

With a laugh of his own, Richie shook his head, “Definitely not. I saw you that day and I just- wanted to talk to you as a normal person. Then you asked for my name and I didn’t want to associate that meeting with ...with this. So I used my dad’s name to throw you off my scent. Afterall, you already recognised my voice.”

“I knew it!” Eddie gasped, grinning now. “I knew I’d met you before! I knew I wasn’t going completely insane!” He stopped and blinked a few times. “Why didn’t you ask for my number? If you were interested?”

Richie looked down, embarrassed and once again, rubbed his hand over his neck, “I lied to you remember? I just- I didn’t want to take that step with you and base it all off of a lie, so I just kept it to the coffee shop meetings.”

Eddie bit his lip and moved a little closer, “Do you still want to keep it to random hookups and coffee shop meetings?” He asked. “Because- because I like you Richie. I like you both here...and at the coffee shop. You’re really funny and...you get me more than anyone has ever got me in my life. I don’t really want to let that slip out of my fingers.”

Richie looked back up, their eyes locking, the energy in the room turning to a more soft...calm one. “I don’t want it to just be random hookups and coffee meetings either,” he answered, reaching forward to take Eddie’s hand in his own, brushing his thumb over his knuckles. “You know, before you say anything, you are the first person I’ve ever done...this with.”

“Really?” Eddie asked, his eyes widening in shock, cheeks flushed from the hand holding. “Never ever?” He was surprised, especially since Richie was so confident in the bedroom. He couldn’t imagine him not...doing this with other people. 

“Never ever,” Richie repeated, shaking his head. “I never found anyone I wanted to uh, share this part of my life with. Not until you walked in and basically flipped my whole life upside down.”

Eddie flushed, but was still smiling like a complete idiot, his heart hammering in his chest. “So- where does this leave us, Richie?”

Richie squeezed Eddie’s hand once more, and looked at him with his most serious expression. “Well, I think it leaves us with only one option,” he smiled wide. “Will you go on a date with me, Eddie Kaspbrak?”

Eddie grinned. “I’d love to.”


End file.
